Love, the strongest power of all
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: Sequel to A Different Kind of Trouble. When Legolas wife goes missing, Legolas and Aragorn face a dangerous journey. Legolasxoc. Also stars Arwen and Faramir.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Aryal (and Leazif (the horse).

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. Note: English is not my first lanuage.

This is the sequel to A Different Kind of Trouble. You probably should have read that one first. Probably ;).

* * *

'What do you mean? She didn't make it here?' Prince Legolas was raging. His normally fair and calm face was red with hanger and worry.

Arwen's birthday was coming up and Aryal had wanted to help plan the birthday celebrations. Legolas had led his wife go, though with some discomfort. He himself couldn't escort her and he never liked it if he couldn't look after her. Now it seemed his doubts were justified.

'She had a guard with her, what happened to them?' Legolas shouted.

'We found them, dead, close to the borders.' Aragorn answered calmly. 'I understand your fear, but you have got to keep it together. Aryal won't be helped if you fall apart.'

Legolas couldn't deny the logic behind that statement. He took a deep breath and let it slowly slip, calming him down. 'You're right. It is just..' He couldn't finish that sentence.

Aragorn slowly walked to his friend and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. That simple gesture broke down all the prince defences. His fight to hold back tears was lost. 'It's just after what happened with Metzar. She nearly lost it. She has been very ill for a long time after that.' Aragorn remained silent. This was completely new for him. It did explain why his friend was so careful when it came to leaving his wife alone. It had taken Aryal and Arwen quite some persuasion to let Aryal come to Minas Tirith without her husband.

'She nearly faded from fear of losing me. No matter what her attitude towards you, she was literary scared to death.' Legolas finished his story. He whipped the tears from his face.

'We'll do anything to get her back, Mellon Nin. My people and some rangers are already looking for news concerning her as we speak.' Aragorn said. Legolas looked at his friend. How had such a little boy, he had met so many years ago, turn in such a great man? In such a great king? 'Thank you Estel.' The Elfen prince found his composure. Aragorn gave a weak smile, the elf and his pride.

'When do we leave?' Legolas asked.

Aragorn looked surprised at the question. 'Leave? We don't participate in the search. We can't risk being caught ourselves'

'Your fear is us being captured? My wife might be dead and you worry about us.' Legolas anger took a hold of him.

'No, I'm not worried about us being captured. I am worried, however, that Gondor might lose its king and Mirkwood its prince. You have to consider that Mellon Nin.' Estel said more calmly then he felt. If it had been up to him he would have left days ago. He realised how much this hurt his friend. If it had been Arwen gone missing, Legolas would be amongst the first to start a search.

Legolas calmed down slightly. He knew there would be no point in arguing. If he continued this, Aragorn might order him a guard. 'You're right.' He sighed. His anger still close beneath the surface. 'Now I would like to be alone.' With that the prince burst out of the kings room and rushed to his own.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Legolas finished the note he had been working on all afternoon. He was fully dressed. He strapped up his quiver and his knifes. He took his bow and placed the note on the bed. Aragorn would find it there.

He opened his window. Luckily even after all these years he still had the same room every time he came to visit Aragorn. The tree beside the window always came in handy.

With the ease of a wood-elf he climbed down and whistled for Arod. Who had been his horse since the quest for the ring. He always let the horse run free. He mounted Arod without much effort. 'Noro lim.' The elf whispered in the horse ear. They sped off leaving Minas Tirith and Aragorn far behind. 'I am sorry Estel. I can't just sit around and do nothing.' Legolas said while looking.

Exactly that second Aragorn woke up. His instinct told him that Legolas had left. Their bond was that close, it always had been. He carefully climbed out of bed, without waking Arwen. He walked to Legolas' room hoping his feelings were unjust. Still he didn't really believe it.

First thing the man noticed when he entered his friend's room was the open window. Legolas hadn't bothered covering that up. Aragorn would know he went through the window anyway. 'I really must get that tree removed.' Aragorn said mockingly to himself. He looked around the room and found the note.

_Dear Estel_

_Though I understand you concerns. I must disagree with you. You are worried about Mirkwood losing its prince. But the truth is, without her I would be lost. _

_I can not just sit around and do nothing. I'd rather die with her, instead of trying to live on without her. I nearly lost her last time. I am not ready to lose her again. With Arwen as your wife, you should understand. _

_Legolas _

'Did you really expect him to stay?' Aragorn jumped up at the sudden voice behind him. He hadn't gotten used to his wife sneaking up at him. He had been to focused on the letter to hear someone entering the room.

'No, I didn't. I had just hoped he would stay and let me handle this, but.'

'Would you just sit around if your places had been reversed and I was the one missing.' Arwen interrupted him.

'I would be the first one the road looking for you. No matter what anyone else said.' Aragorn answered honestly.

'And Legolas would be second.' Arwen finished. 'Legolas was hurt in more than one way, Estel.' She didn't sound accusing. She just stated a fact.

'Do you agree with him? Should I have gone with him?' Aragorn asked. In his heart he knew he wanted to be with his friend to help him. His advisors had told him not to, from fear of losing their king. It had sounded logical back then. Aragorn wondered wherever his choice had been the right one.

'Your choice was your own. It is not my place to say if it was right or wrong. What does your heart tell you Estel? The kingdom is safe at the moment. Aryal and Legolas aren't. What does your heart tell you to do?'

Aragorn didn't miss the silent pleas. After what had happened with Metzar, it was only because Aragorn had been less injured that Arwen had remained herself. On top of that, Arwen had no intention of losing two of her best friends.

'If you stay her, I'll go as soon as I'm packed. But only if you promise to stay.' Aragorn said, while looking at his wife. He would go, but only if he was certain that she remained safe.

'I'll stay and watch over Gondor. Just hurry and bring them both back alive.' Arwen said, though without really liking it. She had been planning on coming along. She hated to sit back and do nothing.

As soon as Aragorn had heard her reply he sighed with relieve. He hurried out of the room to go packing. He didn't notice that Arwen wrote a note and sent a bird away with it.

It didn't take Aragorn long to finish his preparations. He had packed a lot of Athealas. Knowing Legolas, he would find some trouble, or the trouble would find him. The only thing he was still missing was his sword. Which was strange, because the mostly wore Anduril. Nobody except him and Arwen had access to the room where he kept his weapons.

Suddenly it struck him. 'Arwen!' He shouted.

The queen almost ran into her husband. He almost never screamed. His self-control wouldn't allow it. This had to be important.

'Where did you put Anduril?' Aragorn tried to put it nicely, but failed miserably.

'Before you go and freak out, I had a good reason to hide it from you.' She answered giving him his sword back.

'What reason?' Aragorn's anger was less, because of the returning of his sword, but not yet gone.

'It was to stall you. If I can't go with you, I asked someone else to accompany you.' Arwen explained. She was relieved when she saw Aragorn's anger fade away. 'I was worried.'

'It is alright my love. Who did you ask?'

'She asked me.' Said a familiar voice from behind them.

'Faramir,' Arwen said happily, hugging the man who had just entered the room. 'It is good to see you.'

At first all Aragorn could do was stare at the other man. The surprise overwhelmed him. 'It is good to see you, my friend, but how did you make it here so quickly? Ithilien is a few days ride at least.' Aragorn asked when he had recovered from the shock. However Faramir had done it, it was good to see his friend again.

'I was on patrol in the neighbourhood. I sped this way after I received Arwen's letter.

At this response Aragorn looked at Arwen gratefully. He knew he didn't have to say anything. Arwen could read his eyes better than anyone, with the possible exception of Legolas.

'If you have been on patrol, you might need some rest. However I can't afford the delay. I'll have to go now.' Aragorn said to Faramir. He didn't like asking his friend to accompany him so quickly after a journey.

Faramir studied Aragorn for a moment. During the quest he had grown to becoming a good friend of both Aragorn and Legolas. He had studied their friendship and had found there was none like it. He couldn't imagine what Aragorn had to feel, but it looked a lot like guilt. Guilt for not going with his friend in the first place.

'Don't worry about me. All I need is a fresh horse and I'm ready to go.' Faramir said. He had pulled through long shifts before. He would be fine for quite some time. For Legolas' sake, he had to.

'Already arranged. Brego and Leazif gave been prepared and are ready to leave.' Arwen said. 'You can leave no if you're all set.

'Leazif? You lend him one of your own horses?' Aragorn whispered to Arwen during their walk to the horses.

'Speed is required. Almost nothing in Middle-Earth is faster than an elfish horse. You'll need his speed.' Arwen said. She considered something. 'If Faramir should fall asleep from exhaustion, she won't throw him off.' She whispered back thoughtfully.

Aragorn thought about that and could only agree. 'I just hope you won't regret sending her into danger.' He said and he kissed her. It was not the long passionate kiss, Arwen had longed for, but that would mean a real farewell. She only wanted him back as soon as possible.

Aragorn mounted Brego and Faramir followed his lead with Leazif. The two stormed away.

Arwen just looked how the two of them left her sight. 'Why would I mind sending her into danger. Apparently all I love are facing exactly that.' Arwen muttered to herself, before heading back to the castle.

* * *

Legolas had made it a long way from Minas Tirith. He had reached the borders and was staring at a horrific scene. In front of him were about a dozen graves. He realised that that was probably Aryal's guard. The graves were nameless, but on every grave was one little flower planted.

He felt grateful for Aragorn having his men buried. It wasn't the way of the elves, but anything was better that just leave the bodies laying around.

He pulled his mind away from the scene before him. He had to find Aryal. With his beloved in his mind he started looking for traces.

'Oh Estel, why didn't you come? I could really use your help right about now.'

When he finally found a track, he followed it for a while. For long he followed it aimlessly. His mind was with his wife, not with the tracks.

Suddenly his senses tensed and he realised that he had lost the tracks. He carefully walked back, his bow in one hand. He placed an arrow in his bow as soon as he heard something that caught his attention. 'Yrch' he hissed. Orc's near the place his wife had disappeared, that couldn't be a coincidence. As soon as the orc's were inside eye side he let the arrow loose. An orc dropped dead. It took three more dead orc's before the creatures realised that they were being attacked. It took three more dead orc's before they discovered their attacker.

Legolas was heavily outnumbered, even with the seven dead orc's. His worry clouded his judgement, he didn't notice he was losing badly. For every orc he killed two more seemed to take its place. The elfen prince fought like crazy. When all his arrow's were inside dead orc's, he switched to his twin blades.

He was slowly tiring, his enemies came in closer. Until they pinned him to a tree. The orc's had surrounded him. He continued his fight. Just in time he saw the approaching arrow, to duck. He felt the wind rush through his hair.

'Surrender now, or die here.' A monstrous voice said.

For the first time Legolas considered his chances. He now saw that alone he would never be able to fight all those orc's and survive. Beside the fact he that he was greatly outnumbered, he was also getting tired. With a clear mind he stated he wouldn't be able to save Aryal if he was dead. He threw down his knifes and braced himself for what was about to happen.

'Get him.' The voice ordered.

A dozen orc's took their chance and jumped at the elf. They were ordered to get the elf not make sure he'd stayed unharmed.

With the beatings he received, it took all of Legolas' self-control not to fight back. He knew that if he'd slay even one orc he would be killed on that spot. He was grateful when he felt unconsciousness come to him and he merciful passed out.

* * *

When Legolas woke up he found himself tied to a tree, his hand behind his back and a gag in his mouth. When he tried to move he found that a rope was around his neck, attached to the rope that bound his hands. If he would move to much the robe would suffocate him.

He lend his head against the tree breathing slowly. With his mind he was looking for possible injuries the orc's might have given him. He found that his chest hurt and figured he had at least a few bruised ribs. His head hurt, but given the situation that wasn't a big surprise. Other than that he had a few cuts and bruises.

His worst wound wasn't physical. His heart ached at the thought of failing to rescue Aryal.

* * *

Aragorn immediately knew where Legolas would go first. He just hoped they would be in time. He had pushed Brego to its limit. Brego understanding his master perfectly, had rode faster than ever before. Faramir had little trouble keeping up. He always had been a skilled horseman and Leazif being an elfen horse was used to speed.

When they reached the border, Aragorn saw the track that Legolas had followed straight away. Without any other tracks to follow, he lead Brego in that same direction. It wasn't before long that Aragorn heard hooves heading his and Faramir's direction.

'Someone or something is coming.' Aragorn informed Faramir quietly.

'How many?' Was the response. He knew better that to question Aragorn.

'I don't know I can't tell.' Aragorn said. In his mind adding, that Legolas would have known. _Why didn't I go with him?_

Faramir was too much on the lookout to notice Aragorn's pondering.

They were quiet when they heard the hooves come closer. Suddenly Aragorn recognised the approaching horse. 'Arod?'

At the call of his name by a known voice Arod walked to Aragorn.

'Legolas would never have left Arod alone and unguarded.' Faramir stated.

'Not unless he saw a good reason for it. I think Legolas followed the same tracks we did. But an elf doesn't give much of a trace. A horse would.' Aragorn said.

'Do you think he didn't wanted us to follow him?' Faramir asked wondering about Aragorn's words.

'I know he wanted us to follow. He said so in the note. Thought not with words. I think he sensed danger and didn't want to put Arod at risk.' Aragorn answered.

'That sounds like Legolas. What do we do know?'

'What we were doing. Follow these tracks and hope they will lead us to our friend.' Aragorn stared in the direction Arod had come from. He just hoped his friend would wait for them before doing something stupid.

* * *

Legolas couldn't remember falling asleep. At least the gag had been removed, although the noose hadn't. It felt tighter that then before. He swallowed and found it was hard to do so.

'There is only one reason why I don't let the orc's tear you apart.'

Legolas tried to see what face belonged with the voice that made him surrender. He regretted it immediately. Because of the movement of his head, the robe tightened and his air was cut off. He turned his head back, but it didn't seem to work. He was suffocating. He was fighting for air, but when he felt darkness take him, the robe was cut loose. He started coughing, when air filled his lungs again.

'I don't want you dead just yet.' The voice said. The person belonging with that voice stood in front of him.

'Who are you?' Legolas asked, when he had found his breath.

'My name is no concern for you. My master is the one you should worry about. You're about to visit your wife.' With that last statement, he hit Legolas' head against the tree, making him pass out.

* * *

When Legolas woke up, he found his head hurt worse that before and that there had been a new robe tied around his neck. Because of the headache it took a moment to register that he was sitting on a horse. He had been placed against another man. Otherwise he would have suffocated himself. His hands were still tied behind his back.

The man noticed Legolas moving. 'Boss, he is awake.' He shouted.

Legolas took his short chance to look around. He saw he was moving. A rider came from the head of the group.

'Good, then he can walk himself. Tie his hands in front of him.' With that he rode back to the head. As soon as his boss was out of sight he threw Legolas of his horse. Legolas who because of the fall moved his head and neck, almost chocked after impact. The man didn't seem to care and didn't bother to hurry cutting his prisoner loose.

Unfortunately for Legolas he was freed before he could slip into oblivion.

While he was getting his breath back, his hands were cut loos behind him and tied again in front of him. Legolas couldn't prevent it, but when the man came to him with another noose, he backed off. He almost suffocated twice during his captivity. He wasn't about to let it happen a third time. The boss and his orc's had moved on. Legolas just hoped they had moved enough.

He threw himself at the man, making him fall. The problem was his hands were still tied and the man was armed. He drew his sword. Legolas being a skilled warrior could fight the man for a while, ducking deadly blows. But with hand tied he had the disadvantage. It didn't took the man long before he kicked Legolas to the ground.

'You will regret that.' He raised his sword, ready to make the final blow.

Legolas braced, looking for a way out and finding none. He just stared at his captor and attacker. The blow never came. Legolas looked surprised as his assailant fell on the ground.

Aragorn sped to Legolas and helped him out of his bonds. After just one look he saw his friend was doing badly. He just couldn't judge wherever his friends pains were physically or mentally.

'Is he alright?' Faramir asked, after he had checked if the assailant was dead. He held his bow still in his hand. He was very grateful for the lessons in shooting that Legolas had given him.

'Honestly I don't know.' Aragorn said. There wasn't any answer he disliked more than that and by the looks of it Faramir agreed with him. Noise came from ahead. The orc's had notices they were missing someone and had been ordered back to get the elf. 'We need to get off the road.' Aragorn informed Faramir.

'No argument here.' Was the other man's reply. Legolas remained silent. With Aragorn's help he stood up and found cover. Aragorn helped Legolas sit down. The elf still hadn't said a word. Both Faramir and Aragorn prepared for battle. Both men held their bows. Legolas' weapons had been taken from him, in any other case Aragorn would have offered his own bow to his friend. Now he wasn't sure it would do them any good.

The orc's just followed their own tracks. They were too busy running to notice the light tracks the men had left.

'Ready?' Aragorn asked. Faramir nodded.

'No!' Legolas almost shouted, when he saw that both men were about to fire. 'Don't shoot.' At this Faramir put his arrow back in the quiver and rushed to his friend. Aragorn doubted for a second, but did the same. The orc's ran on, they hadn't heard the scream of the elf.

'Why? Why shouldn't we kill the creatures who did this to you?' Aragorn asked, though he feared he already knew the answer.

'Because they have Aryal.' Legolas answered softly.

Aragorn swallowed. That had been the answer he feared. His hope of sending Legolas back to Arwen faded. He knew his friend wouldn't return to Minas Tirith if he had found a trace of his wife. Wounded or not Legolas would join their search.

'We'll wait until they return, then we'll follow them. If we go now they might catch up with us.' He added when he saw that Legolas was about to protest. 'Aryal isn't helped if we all get captured.' Faramir said. Legolas calmed slightly down hearing the name of his wife. 'Legolas we will save her, but you have to let Aragorn take a look at your wounds.' Faramir continued. He didn't understand why, but Legolas seemed angry with Aragorn. Until that was fixed he would do the talking between them. Aryal didn't have the time for useless arguments. The elf looked at Faramir and nodded. Aragorn noticed it and hurried to his friend. He hadn't missed the hostility in Legolas' behaviour towards him.

Aragorn worked quickly and quietly. He had no idea what to tell his friend. When he had gotten a good look at Legolas' wounds, he felt a gulf of guilt come over him. If he had come along in the first place none of this would have happened. He could have prevented it.

Legolas wasn't badly wounded. He had two very badly bruised ribs. His body seemed to be made from bruises. But other than that and some swallow cuts, it was nothing that Legolas hadn't had before. Legolas didn't mention the fact that his head hurt and that he had lost consciousness because of it. He was still weary, but they couldn't linger any longer. His wife was in danger.

He drunk what Aragorn gave him without objection. Which would have concerned Aragorn, was it not that the king knew that Legolas wanted to move as quickly as possible. However Legolas drunk the medicine to prevent himself from falling. He felt dizzy and was afraid that he couldn't keep a steady pace. If his human friends would notice that he was unsteady, they would have questions. An elf wasn't supposed to be dizzy. Not unless he was seriously injured.

* * *

The orc's had come back. They run back exactly where they had come from. Aragorn and Faramir had lost their focus on Legolas. The elf took that moment to rise. It took him some trouble, as he was nauseous for a moment. He restored himself before Faramir or Aragorn could notice it.

'Let's go.' Legolas said. The orc's were running swiftly and were moving further away any second.

For the first time Aragorn didn't object. Legolas walked ahead. Faramir, although relieved by Aragorn's judgement that Legolas was alright, found that something was bugging him. He would keep an eye on Legolas just in case. He caught up with Legolas in no time, leaving Aragorn behind.

Aragorn himself hadn't been paying much attention. He was wondering why Legolas and Aryal had been targeted. All those orc's just to get the prince. It took him a while before he realised that his companions had almost left his eyesight. He quickly ran after them.

Legolas' kept a steady pace and was making fast progress. It took Aragorn a few moments to catch up. Legolas didn't pay any attention as he kept his pace. They walked silently for hours, before Legolas felt his body disobeying him. His pace was slower. His movements unsteady. _No, not now. _Legolas thought. The prince's legs crumbled down beneath him.

The change in the elf's movements hadn't been missed by Faramir. He had known Legolas wasn't alright for some time now. He had wanted to tell Aragorn, but his king seemed distracted so he had kept it to himself.

For the first time Aragorn seemed to be paying attention. He had seen his best friend fall. He rushed to his friend. He found Legolas lying unconsciousness.

'He pushed his body over the limit and you didn't notice.' Faramir almost sounded accusing. He wondered how far he could go. Aragorn was his friend, but he was also his king. He had to watch his words. Aragorn just stared back at him.

'You're his best friend. He'll forgive you, if he hasn't already. He needs your support, your help.' At this Aragorn's features changed and Faramir stopped talking.

'You're right.' Aragorn said. 'Here can you help me. I will check on him, again. I'll make sure I don't miss anything.' Concern was in the voice of the king.

Faramir nodded, he was happy that the king was back acting like himself. He helped Aragorn silently. The king checked Legolas quickly and this time he found the large bump at the fair creatures head. Legolas decided to wake up. 'What are you doing?' He asked angrily. The anger he felt was directed to himself. Why did he had to faint.

'Why didn't you tell me about your head?' Aragorn asked ignoring the question and the tone.

'We need to continue. We have to save Aryal.' Legolas answered. He was tired of making up excuses. His anger had faltered.

'And how is you fainting going to help?' Aragorn asked sarcastically.

That did it. 'About as much as your absence.' Legolas shot back.

Aragorn couldn't do anything to prevent the quilt he felt. 'I'm sorry. I should have gone with you.'

Legolas anger melted away as quickly as it had appeared. He now noticed the quilt his friend had been carrying. Aragorn probably had felt just as miserable as he himself had done.

'We'll find her Mellon nin. Just make sure that we don't lose you in the process.' Aragorn said. He hadn't asked for forgiveness out loud, but Legolas and he were talking again. Which was a pretty good start.

Apparently Faramir disagreed. 'Ooh come on. You have been best friends for ages. You have face greater problems than this. You can forgive each other. For the reason that we don't have time to stall this much longer.'

'You're right. Can you forgive me my stubbornness Mellon nin?' Aragorn asked.

Legolas smiled. 'Of course I can Estel. Faramir is right we have to keep moving.'

Aragorn's happiness faded away. 'You're hardly in any condition to travel. Mellon nin. I would be a lot happier if you would rest for at least a day.'

Legolas was about to protest when Faramir decided to interrupt. 'We'll keep moving, but as soon as you're feeling dizzy or anything you mention it. If you faint again, I'll leave you in Aragorn's care and move on alone.' He said to Legolas. There was no doubt he meant it. He would leave them and travel alone if it would come to it. He directed his attention to Aragorn. 'I know you think this is a bad idea, but we can't predict what they will do to Aryal now that the orc's have lost Legolas. We have to keep moving.'

Aragorn didn't know what to say. Luckily Legolas answered for him. 'We hear you. We'll keep to your rules.' He said, he understood what Faramir had done, this was simply the only way without leaving him behind. He couldn't help himself and added. 'Estel, when this is over, you really need to teach your subjects some respect. I've never heard someone talk to his king like this.'

Aragorn burst out in laughter and Legolas couldn't prevent joining him. Faramir gave a guilty smile and was about to apologize when Aragorn interrupted. 'Don't. I understand and even appreciate what you have done.' With that, the matter was dropped.

'We have to go.' Legolas said having recover from the laughter.

'After you eat something.' Aragorn said. He got a hard look in return from Legolas. 'Listen. I'm not glad to move you this quickly after you fainted. It's very rare. An elf fainting. That means your head is hurting, but we have to keep moving. I realize that. But your body needs the food.' Aragorn explained, while he pulled some bread from their supplies and gave it to his friend. Legolas quietly accepted it. He ate slowly and found he had trouble swallowing. When he finally finished it he did feel better.

'Thank you.' He admitted to Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed pleased. 'Now we can go.'

* * *

Aryal sat silently in the corner of her cell. She cursed herself for convincing Legolas in letting her go. A while ago she figured it out. The man who had ordered her capture was the son of Metzar. The man who had tortured her husband. The man she had killed. He had come to visit her and had explained that she didn't get any water or food. Not that she would have eaten anything anyway. The disturbing news same shortly after the first visit. His men had captured Legolas. Zantar just laughed with an evil smile while delivering the news. It had taken Aryal all her self control not to shout out in terror.

Now she was just waiting. There was no way out of this cell. She had checked. Zantar never came without a guard, she couldn't overpower him. She had tried and failed miserably. The only thing she had succeeded in was getting her hands tied and a large bruise in her neck.

At this point she feared more for her husband, then for herself. She wasn't going anywhere. She just hoped that Legolas was able to escape.

* * *

Legolas hated what he was about to say. However he realised that he had no choice in the matter. 'I have to stop. I need a break.' While he said that he stopped moving. This time both men had been keeping an eye on their friend and had seen the break coming.

'Don't worry about the tracks. The orc's didn't bother to hide them. We can follow them easily when we have rested.' Aragorn said. 'Here eat this.' He gave Legolas some bread who accepted it gratefully. His first bite was slowly and careful. When he discovered that his stomach didn't object he quickly ate the rest. Aragorn had seen the care and was happy his friend seemed to be recovering from the head wound. He wasn't nauseas anymore, which was a good sign.

'Are you feeling better?' Faramir asked. He wasn't about to trust on his feelings only concerning Legolas health. He had discovered that the elf was a master in keeping his injuries to himself.

'Yes I am.' Legolas answered honestly. The rest and the food had helped. His head still hurt, just not as much.

'Would you tell us if you weren't?' Aragorn asked.

Legolas thought about it, his first thought was to say no. But he did feel better and Aryal was his concern. He looked at Aragorn and answered: 'Yes, I would.'

Aragorn saw no lies in the eyes of his friend. 'Alright, I believe you.' He said while nodding to Faramir. Faramir was relieved, he trusted Aragorn's judgement concerning Legolas. At least now that they were acting like themselves. 'Yes sir.' He simply replied. He didn't need to say anything else.

With that he went to get some rest and sat down against a tree. He had been pushing himself to his limits. He immediately fell asleep. Legolas had recovered enough from the food to continue, but Aragorn stopped him. 'he had been awake at least as long as you have. He was on patrol, before he came to help.'

Legolas understood. Faramir had exhausted himself by coming to his rescue. He was only human and couldn't go on as long as he could without some rest or food. 'You're right. He deserves some time.' 'Besides that, it gives you and me a chance to rest as well.' Aragorn stated. He doubted Legolas had any sleep since he had left Minas Tirith and he himself was getting weary too.

'You rest. I'll take first watch.' Legolas said before Aragorn could say anything else. 'Don't worry. I won't go running off alone. But you're human, you need sleep more than I do.' He finished knowing there was no way for Aragorn to deny this. Besides he himself would gain energy just by breathing the fresh air and the smell of trees.

'Alright, just wake me up if there is anything.'

* * *

Aryal woke up with a terrible headache. When she placed her hand against her head. She felt a sticky fluid. Blood. She tried to remember what had happened. Zantar had entered the cell furiously. Although she hadn't known why, she could imagine. Legolas had escaped. A smile had come to her lips. She hadn't even realised it until she had seen Zantar face grow even darker. Her guess had been right. Her husband was safe. At least for the moment. That much she had been able to read of her captors face, before he had started hitting her.

She was surprised that it didn't even hurt that much. She had a couple of bruises, but nothing lethal. She was a warrior, she had dealt with worse pains than this and the knowledge that her husband was free from the orc's gave her the strength to keep fighting. She could kill for some water right now. Unfortunately there was still now way out the cell. She couldn't do anything other than wait and hope for un unlikely rescue.

* * *

Legolas had led both men sleep until the point he wanted to leave. He had felt his wives pain. He and Aryal shared an unusual strong bond. It hurt him that he needed to choose between letting the men have their much disserved rest of leaving immediately.

He himself had had enough rest to keep pace for at least one day. Which on itself was a good sign. He walked to Aragorn. He had been planning on scaring him awake with water. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood, besides that they didn't have any water they could miss. He simply shook Aragorn awake. When he noticed Aragorn opening his eyes he went to wake Faramir.

'Come we have to start travelling again.' Legolas said.

Aragorn couldn't miss the concern that had grown on the face of the prince. 'What is wrong?' He asked.

Legolas had wanted to urge them to get going, because of what he had felt form Aryal. He had never had the desire to talk about what happened. 'The word of my escape had reached Aryal's captor.' He answered. It was all that was necessary. These words with Legolas face were enough for both men to jump up. They quickly ate something in silence. That morning Aragorn would prove why he had earned the names strider and quickfoot.

* * *

Arwen was standing on her balcony looking in the direction her husband had left a couple of days ago. A couple of days she had done without a message. Not that she expected one. She had awaken from a nightmare. What had scared her was that she only remembered parts of the dream. She was sure that it had been a vision. Sometimes she shared her father's gift of foresight.

She had seen Aryal lying on the ground in a puddle of her blood. He breast was shacking. Her breath irregular. Until it had stopped completely. Legolas had been there also badly wounded. He sat crying besides the body of his wife. A man came from behind him and although Arwen was sure that Legolas was aware of the presence of the man, he didn't act. He just sat there. Exactly on the point that Legolas throat was slit she had woken up.

Things were very wrong. But something had troubled her about as much as seeing her friends die, was that her husband wasn't in the vision. That could mean two things in her eyes. Either Aragorn hadn't found Legolas and had been too late to save his best friend. Or Aragorn had found Legolas, but had died himself before the rescue.

Both reasons made her unhappy. She realised that she had promised to stay out of the search, but she could handle Aragorn's anger. As long as he was alive and well to be angry.

* * *

The trail hadn't be hard to follow and the three men were pushing themselves onward. They had been walking al day, but none of them was considering stopping for a break. They were gaining ground quickly. They would reach the castle of Zantar before dawn.

When they finally reached the castle there were no guards. The sun had set, light was coming from the castle, but no one of the men saw any movement.

'It's a trap.' Legolas stated. 'They are expecting me to come and save her.'

'Let's hope that they aren't expecting us.' Faramir said, talking about himself and Aragorn.

'Doubtful.' A voice said coming from behind them.

In an instance Legolas had and arrow on his bow and Aragorn had drawn his sword. Only a moment later Faramir drew his sword and they were surrounded.

'Surrender now and you might live.' An orc said.

'Well that is doubtful.' Aragorn said sarcastically. Legolas let his arrow go. The orc who had spoken dropped dead. The elf had killed another three orcs before they were close enough for hand to hand combat. Legolas quickly drew his swords. His rage and worry all came out. He fought on his instincts. He was blinded by the fight. So blinded that he didn't noticed that Aragorn had killed the last orc. He simply attacked where he had last seen it.

Fortunately Aragorn was paying attention and ducked at the attack. Legolas was caught off guard by this action and was pushed back in reality.

'Estel,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry.' He added a little louder.

'Don't worry I'm not hurt.' Aragorn said comforting his friend.

'Where is Faramir?' Legolas asked suddenly afraid.

'I'm here.' He came walking. It appeared that he had been casing some runaway orcs.

It happened in less than a second. Somehow one of the orcs had managed to stay alive and was no aiming its crossbow at Faramir. As soon as Legolas saw his he placed an arrow on his bow and shot. Exactly than the orc fired, just before collapsing. Legolas´ aim was pure. He had shot the orc in the head. His victory was of little time when he saw Faramir falling. Aragorn was the first to reach his captain. Faramir had been hit in the shoulder. The orc had missed all the vital organs. Legolas thanked the Valar for the fact that the orcs terrible archers.

'I'm sorry.' Legolas said to Faramir when he reached his friend. 'If I just had seen him sooner.'

'And if I had made sure he was really dead it wouldn't have happened either. It isn't your fault Legolas.' Faramir replied.

'It isn't the fault of either of you. Though it complicates things. This will slow us down.' Aragorn said.

'No it won't,' Legolas started. 'Faramir can't fight and need a healer. You're a healer Aragorn. The two of you have to stay.' The prince finished.

'No I'm not going to let you leave again.' Aragorn interrupted.

'You have to. Because I'm going to save Aryal and you can't leave Faramir here wounded and alone.' Legolas argued. He knew Aragorn wouldn't leave Faramir. With that thought in mind he started walking away. Alone. Towards the castle.

Aragorn just stared as his friend walked away. Of course he wouldn't leave Faramir in this condition. 'We have to get the arrow out.' Aragorn said.

'I know.' Faramir answered. And he did know. This wasn't the first time he had been shot. The arrow hadn't gone though his shoulder, which simply meant pain and possible infections in the future.

'I have to make a fire.' With that statement Aragorn left to find some wood. He just hoped that Legolas would be careful.

* * *

Legolas had the feeling of being followed. He had had this feeling since he left Aragorn behind. He had found a way to get unnoticed into the castle. Outside there hadn't been one guard as far as they had seen. Inside it was hard avoiding them and he still felt that he was being followed.

All these years he had spent with Aragorn in the field had taught him some skills. He could avoid being seen as good as any ranger. He had found a perfect spot, out of the view of the dozens of guards and he just waited. He knew his instinct to be true when he saw a shadow with a hood heading in his direction. The person who had been following him had clearly lost his track. Just one more step.

Legolas jumped from his hiding place, careful not to make a sound. He quickly placed his hand on the mouth of his follower. Then he pulled the cap off.

For a moment Legolas thought his eyes were betraying him. That he saw what he wanted to see and that his follower would attack him any moment.

The attacked stayed off and Legolas was pulled back in reality. 'Arwen.' He whispered. 'What are you doing here?'

Arwen looked at the elf's surprised face. 'I'm here to help. I can't sit around at home doing nothing. Not while the people I care most about are in danger.' She thought it wisest not to tell Legolas about her vision. That would only upset him.

'Does Aragorn know?' Legolas asked, but when he looked on Arwens face he realised his friend didn't know.

'We should be moving.' Arwen changed the subject.

'You're right.' Legolas was grateful for the help, even if it meant getting into a fight with Aragorn. He silently lead the way. He assumed that Aryal was held in the place with the most guards. If Arwen and he got caught they were greatly outnumbered.

* * *

Aragorn had removed the arrow from Faramirs shoulder, but not before giving him a sedative. The captain had argued at first, but that had been solved quickly when Aragorn had moved the arrow inside Faramirs flesh. Aragorn being a healer had packed enough herbs to sedate a dozen men. He hadn't known what to pack, so he had packed almost everything. You just never knew with Legolas. He had to prepare for anything. Now he had lost Legolas again. He could understand how his friend felt. He probably would have done the same for Arwen.

He noticed that he was slowly starting to blame Faramir for getting shot. 'I can't think like that.' He said to himself. Still his heart ached to leave. It would take at least an hour before Faramir would wake up and until than he was on watch. Legolas needed to survive that long by himself.

Something snapped and Aragorn was back to his senses. He jumped up. He drew his sword, but spotted the danger too late. A sharp pain in his head made him turn it. He saw a blur of his attacker before he passed out.

* * *

Legolas and Arwen were making progress. It took time to avoid all the orcs, but they had the advantage of the dark. They had only moonlight to light their way. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming closer. Legolas pointed to a small alley. Both of them quickly hid themselves. Legolas commanded Arwen to be quiet. Which was a useless command because Arwen wouldn't have dared to make a sound.

Legolas himself remained close to the entry of the alley. He wanted to get a look at the group that was heading their way. His heart almost stopped when he saw the orcs carry two unconscious men. He couldn't see their faces, but he instinctive knew that the men were Aragorn and Faramir. But that didn't take the shock away when he got visual conformation.

Faramirs wound had been bandaged. Legolas felt, even under these circumstances, glad that Aragorn had managed to do that.

'Where is the elf?' A voice shouted. Legolas looked at the man the voice belonged to. He seemed somehow familiar although the elf was sure he had never seen the man before.

'I ordered you to get the elf.' The man shouted again. He drew his sword and killed the nearest orc. 'Is there someone who will tell me why my orders were denied.' He said, holding his sword dangerously in his hands.

One orc bravely stepped forward. 'We didn't find an elf, although his stench was everywhere. We found these two near the place where Ogrims group was killed.' He said. Looking confident that he had done his job right.

Zantar clearly didn't agree with him. He slowly pushed his sword in the orc. 'If you smelled the elf why didn't you follow him.'

'Because one of the men is the king of Gondor.' The orc managed to say before he fell dead on the ground.

'The king of Gondor.' Zantar said more to himself then to anyone else. 'If he is here the elf can't be far away.'

'Get them in, put them with the girl.' Zantar said. Looking around. He had the feeling he was being watched and had a pretty good idea who was watching him. He followed his orcs into the castle.

Legolas walked back to Arwen. 'They have taken Aragorn and Faramir. I'm going in.'

Arwen quickly figured that she wasn't supposed to come with him. 'You think it's a trap.' It was more a statement then a question.

'I don't think it, I know it. It's what I would do. He has almost everyone I care for.' He would die for either one of them. He had already made peace with that possibility.

'All the people I care for are there as well, if you go in as well. I want to come as well.' Arwen was fighting back tears.

'You can't. You still have so much to live for and Gondor needs its queen.' He knew these weren't real arguments. They counted for himself just as much.

'You don't think you'll come out of it alive.' Arwen had read his eyes.

'No I don't, I get Aragorn out for you, but without Aryal my life is worthless.' He just walked away leaving Arwen behind. He had no time for arguments. He wouldn't let her come. Aryal and Aragorn were at risk.

He quickly sneaked into the castle. The same way Zantar had left. During his arguments with Arwen he had realised why the man had seemed so familiar. Metzar. He looked like Metzar. He was sure that Metzar was dead. That would make this man probably his son. That also explained why he hated Aryal, Aragorn and himself so badly.

Legolas had tried to be invisible. However the castle itself made it very difficult. The hall he had entered was small. Without any places to hide.

'Legolas. At least we meat.' Zantar said. He was in the doorway behind him. In the other end of the hall were orcs stationed. Even now behind Zantar orcs were taking their places. All wanting to finish the elf who had cost them so much trouble and dead bodies.

'Where is Aryal?' Legolas didn't even bother asking how the name knew his name.

'She is alive. At the moment at least. Should anything happen to me or any of the orcs here..' He didn't finish that sentence. By the look on Legolas face he could judge that the threat had been successful.

'Let her go.' Legolas said, knowing he had nothing. There was no reason to listen to him.

'Not quite. But I'll tell you. If you come with us quietly, I might spare the lives of one of your friends.' Zantar acted merciful. 'Throw your bow and knives on the ground.' Zantar ordered.

Legolas didn't see any way out. This was one of the reasons he didn't want Arwen with him. He laid his weapons down nicely and prepared. He expected the orcs to jump him, instead Zantar himself walked his way. 'Hold your hands on your back.' He ordered. Legolas obeyed. He didn't have any option. Refuse now would only get him knocked down. Zantar had brought some robe and tied Legolas hands behind his back.

'Let's go.' He took one of Legolas' knives pushed it in his back. Together they walked through the castle. Zantar felt some respect for his enemy. Legolas handled himself. They walked until they reached a door. Zantar ordered an orc to open it. Legolas stepped inside. In the cell were Aryal, Aragorn and a still unconscious Faramir. Zantar pushed him further inside. Legolas could tell that Aragorn hadn't been awake for that long himself. Horror was in his eyes.

Zantar kicked against Legolas knees making him sink down.

'Please let her go. You can kill me, but let her live.' Legolas tried. He felt obligated to try. He looked at Aryal and saw fire burning in her eyes. He couldn't give up now and he wouldn't give up now. On his knees he turned as fast as he could and threw himself against Zantar making him fall. Both Aryal and Aragorn reacted quickly. They both jumped at an orc stealing their weapons and killing them. They both killed three more, before the orcs backed down.

Legolas had tried keeping Zantar down, although his enemy had lost the elfen knive during the fall he still had his hands free. He quickly pushed and kicked Legolas from him. Legolas who's hands were still bound fell awkward on the ground. Zantar slowly begun to realise that he had lost, while he grabbed the knive. He wouldn't be able to avenge his father by killing these three. Aryal and Aragorn had killed all the orcs that had followed him here and were turning to him. He wouldn't be taken. He would go down fighting. He looked at Legolas. He would go down fighting, but he would take one of them down with him.

Instead of focussing on the two warriors coming closer, he suddenly jumped at Legolas. Aryal had seen the attack coming and had thrown her sword in Zantars back. With the last of his strength he managed to stab the knive in Legolas stomach prior to falling dead on top of him.

'No!' Both Aryal and Aragorn shouted simultaneously. Aragorn pulled Zantars body of Legolas.

'No, you can't die.' Aryal said to Legolas who was still conscious, although just barely.

'You need to escape.' Legolas chocked. His blood was flowing all over Aryals hands, after she had cut his hands lose. 'I love you.' His voice was nothing more than a whisper. He gave himself over to oblivion.

Aragorn just stared at the scenario. He was a healer, but in one look he had seen that under these circumstances they were never able to save Legolas. Perhaps it they had been in his castle. Legolas breaths were getting more irregular and slow.

'He is barely breathing we have to do something.' Aryal cried. Tears were flowing on her cheeks. One look on Aragorns face and she saw that it was useless.

_Perhaps Gandalf was right._ She thought looking back to her childhood. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her husband. She placed her hands on his wound, after removing the sword. She let her energy flow, let it flow into her husband.

Aragorn just stared at her. He had been told by Gandalf that Aryal was a very strong wizard, but nobody had ever seen her use magic. Still it was the only way to save Legolas right now. He prayed that Gandalf had been right. He saw that the stab wound was slowly closing. When it was closed Legolas shot up, suddenly awaken from his unconscious state.

'What..' He started. He never finished that sentence. He saw Aryal sitting beside him. She gave him a weak smile before collapsing. He reacted quickly and caught her.

'What happened?' Legolas asked, with his unconscious wife in his hands.

'Don't worry. I believe she is just exhausted.' Aragorn explained. 'She healed you, but don't asked me how.'

'And Faramir?' Legolas asked looking at the unconscious body of the man.

'I gave him a sedative. He'll wake up any moment.'

'And you?' Legolas asked.

'I'll be fine, we need to find a way out of here. If you carry Aryal, I'll take Faramir.'

Legolas nodded. No way that he was going to give his wife out of his hands anyway. Aragorn walked to Faramir, who choose that moment to wake up. 'What did I miss?' He asked dryly, taking in his environment.

'We'll tell you later.' Legolas said. Standing up with Aryal in his hands. 'I'll lead the way Estel.'

They hadn't even walked out of the hallway and they were standing face to face with another group of orcs. _Not again_. Legolas thought. The orcs were preparing themselves to attack the group of men, when suddenly an orc fell dead, and another one. The group orcs had been halved before they realised that they were being attacked from behind. That moment Aragorn attacked as well. The battle was over in an instance. The orcs had been slaughtered. Aragorn was still on guard. Perhaps that the one attacking the orcs would attack them now.

A person walked out of the shadow carrying a bow.

'Arwen. Come help Aragorn.' Legolas said. He had been watching Aragorn and he seemed unsteady.

Arwen walked to Aragorn. She gave him a huge. Aragorn didn't believe his eyes. 'Arwen? What are you doing here?'

'I came here to help. I couldn't just sit around doing nothing.' Arwen simply answered expecting Aragorn to understand. Which he did after looking in her eyes. 'Come the road is free we have to hurry.' She looked at all of them, Aryal was still unconscious in Legolas arms. She didn't have any visible wounds and they didn't have any time to waist, so Arwen didn't ask about it. Legolas was alright, Aragorn was fine, so far her vision hadn't been true.

They all followed her. Arwen supported Aragorn, although he had been arguing against this saying that Faramir could use the help better. Arwen had made an end to that quickly, explaining that Faramir was only hurt in his arm and would be able to walk on his own just fine. Aragorn's body chose that moment to fall, if Arwen hadn't been there he would have fallen on the ground. Aragorn simply didn't have any choice in the matter.

They easily left the castle, but not before they had recovered their weapons. Aragorn had wanted to get Anduril back and Legolas had insisted to get his bow back which he had gotten from Galadriel. He also wanted Aryals sword back, he knew how much that weapon meant to her.

When they reached the gates of the castle they were once again surrounded. All the remaining orcs had heard that their master was dead and that the king of Gondor was here. They had decided to make one last stand in hopes of killing the king.

Legolas gently laid Aryal on the ground. There would be no talking. No chance of getting out of here without a fight. He wouldn't be able to fight with her in his hands. He had given Aryal her sword back. As a warrior she wanted, no needed her sword. Faramir and Aragorn had armed themselves as well. They were ready for combat or as close as was possible. Arwen had already placed an arrow on her bow, Legolas followed her lead. They were greatly outnumbered, but that meant little to them. They just wanted to get out alive.

One orc was sick of the waiting and charged. Arwen let her arrow go and he fell dead on the ground. She quickly placed a new arrow on her bow. Another orc charged and Legolas shot it. It went on like this until both Arwen and Legolas run out of arrows. They were still outnumbered. The orcs had noticed the elfs change of weapons. Now the entire group charged. Aragorn was the first to kill an orc, but he was facing three more. Faramir was also facing four opponents at the same time. Every time he killed one, another took its place. Faramir was fighting with only one hand, he wasn't able to use his left arm because of the shot wound. Arwen and Legolas were fighting off at least four orcs at the same time. The orcs had seen the archers and wanted to get even for their dead companions. Legolas was fighting for multiple persons at once. He also wanted to protect Aryal, but was pushed in battle and was pulled away from her.

Aragorn was quickly tiring. His head hurt and he lost balance more than once. One time it even saved his life. Two orcs had attacked him simultaneously. One from behind him and one from his front. He had stumbled and the orcs had killed each other.

Faramir had done great under his circumstances. He had seen the trouble Aragorn was in and he had killed the last one of his own attackers and went to help Aragorn. Legolas was having more trouble. He was now overpowered. He was no fighting against six opponents. He was too busy with avoiding attacks to be able to do any attacking of his own. Arwen had noticed his problems, but she wasn't able to get any closer. Her heart jumped when she saw Legolas fall. She tried harder to hurry to him. She tried so hard that she never saw the orc charging at her. She almost was too late. It had cut her arm, before she could kill it. Just a swallow cut. Legolas had managed to kill a couple of orcs in the mean time which meant that he was still alive.

Suddenly they were gaining ground. Faramir had saved Aragorn and Arwen had killed most of the orcs attacking her. Still Legolas was missing. Legolas himself was fighting like crazy. An orc had managed to stab a sword in his leg before it got killed. Now standing was troublesome for Legolas. He couldn't afford a weak spot. He was half sitting half standing killing a still very large group of orcs. He couldn't even see that they had nearly won. Suddenly he was stabbed in his upper leg. This time he couldn't remain in his position. He fell down. An evil looking orc was standing on top of him, holding him down with his boot against Legolas' chest. The orc was ready to give the final blow. Legolas wouldn't have been able to do anything. His friends were all fighting for their own lives.

The orc dropped dead on top of him. He quickly pushed the body off. He recognized the knife which had killed the orc immediately. 'Aryal!' He turned his head. His wife was standing behind him. She had thrown her knife and was no fighting of the orcs which were attacking her husband.

'After what happened you didn't think I would let you die now, did you?' She replied sarcastically. With Aryals help the rest of the orcs were quickly dead.

'Aryal, glad to have you with us.' Aragorn said. He suffered some minor injuries, some swallow cuts nothing more.

'I am happy to see you as well.' Faramir said. He had managed to get out of the fight without any more wounds.

'I'm glad that you are all happy. Can we go now?' Aryal said. She had enough of this place. She couldn't understand that these people. The most important people of Middle Earth had risked their lives for her.

'Sure we can.' Arwen said. Also happy that they were finally able to leave this place. Happy that her vision had been faulty. Happy that her husband wasn't angry with her.

They left the castle gates and Arwen whistled. All the men were looking at her. In a few moments Arrod, Brego, Leazif and a fourth horse, which Aragorn recognized as Huwith another horse of Arwens, came running towards them.

'I found them on my way here.' Arwen simply explained. All of them were relieved that they didn't have to walk back to Minas Tirith. Aryal jumped before Legolas, whose leg was bandaged.

In the castle everyone enjoyed some much needed rest. After Arwens birthday, they all came together. Legolas and Aryal were leaving the next day, Aragorn finally spoke about the subject they all had been silent about.

'How were you able to save Legolas?' He asked. Everyone knew who he was speaking to.

'I don't know. Gandalf told me once that I got powers. Galadriel and he trained me, but they never showed. I think everyone gave up. Now are both Galadriel and Gandalf in the undying lands. I have no one to turn to.' Aryal said. 'I think my feelings must have triggered it, but I have never heard about anyone able to do something like this.'

'Thank the Valar you were able to do it.' Arwen said. She and Faramir had heard from Aragorn what she had done. Aryal herself had told Legolas.

'And you are not alone. Gandalf told me about you.' Aragorn said. 'You'll have to figure it out yourself, but we'll be here to help.'

'Gandalf told you?' Aryal was quicker than Legolas.

'He did and he told me to be there for you. But that's it.' Aragorn said. Not looking at Aryal, but at Legolas. Legolas just nodded. He had known as well. Not from Gandalf, Galadriel had told him. Besides that he had felt it. His bond with her was strong. After Aryal had told him everything, they both had realised that they both had been aware of the magic. They were literary able to feel each other over great distances.

In the end it didn't matter. He would love her until the end of days. As far as he considered was love the strongest power of all.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I forgot this last time but please review.


End file.
